Skelesis
by CJS51703
Summary: Sans and Papyrus are brothers, and everyone around them believe that that's it. They have no more siblings. But what will happen when their younger sister shows up on their doorstep one evening? (Rated for some of the things that sibling does.)
1. Chapter 1

*****Here we are, yet another story! I thought of this last night, but fell asleep before I could actually write it out. But I'm here now! Anyways, a certain character belongs to me, Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, and Frisk all belong to Toby Fox, and let's dive right in!**

 **Chapter One: It Started With A Message**

Papyrus felt his phone buzz in his pocket one day while on his break from the restaurant he'd begun to work at after everyone had moved to the surface. He took it out to see who was messaging him. It was from an unknown number, and the message itself was just as mysterious.

 _Hey, Papyrus. I'm coming back soon. And don't worry... Sans already has seen this message._

That was confusing. Papyrus went and dialed Sans' number.

"Yo."

"Brother, I just got the weirdest message from a number I didn't know."

"Was it about someone coming back soon?"

"Precisely!"

"I got one a few minutes ago. Said that exact thing."

"Who do you think it is?"

"I dunno. I can't think of anyone. But then again I am the _bonehead_ of the two of us, so what do I know?"

"Sans, your puns will be the death of me."

"That's a bit of an exaggeration. Can't you make like an ice cube and _chill_ out?"

"SANS!"

"I'm just messing with ya. Anyways, Whaddya think about this weirdo message?"

"The Great Papyrus thinks it is very suspicious. If it were just a prank, then it would be one of us. But the person has both of our numbers, and knows who we are! And not to mention, they seem to know that we have some sort of relation to each other."

"Well, I still think it's just maybe a prank from someone who's a friend of ours or something. But if it makes you feel better, then we'll keep an eye socket out someone who's looking for us. Does that make you feel any better?"

"Yes."

"Good. I don't want ya to run around all afraid of whoever this is."

"I wasn't afraid! The Great Papyrus is never afraid!"

"Sure."

"What?"

"Nothing. I'll see you at home, Paps."

"Goodbye!"

"Bye."

Then, both brothers hung up. But, they were still both curious. Who give them that sort of message?

XxX

That night came. Sans and Papyrus had gotten no more messages from the mystery person and both had decided not to bring it up that night at dinner to Toriel and Frisk.

But they would all soon know about it.

The doorbell rang while they were all eating. "I'll get it," Toriel volunteered. Then, she got up and went to the front door. When she opened it, she was a bit confused.

"...can I help you?" she offered, trying to be polite to the stronger at her doorstep.

The person was a skeleton monster. She was tall, and still a bit bulky. She wore a purple sweater with a white lightning bolt decal on it, jeans that were slightly torn, and black combat boots. A black crossbody purse was across her torso. Her expression was relaxed, but that could've been due to the cigarette in her mouth.

Her eye sockets were strange, however. While her right one had a light, the left one didn't. As she moved to take the cigarette from her mouth and hold it between two fingers, it was made more apparent that she was wearing black, fingerless gloves.

"Name's Kabel. I didn't know the queen took up residence in this house," she said.

"Oh, I'm not a queen any more. Call me Toriel, I insist," Toriel said. "I was planning on it," Kabel replied as she walked inside.

Toriel shut the door and also went inside. "Anyways, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Looking for Sans and Papyrus. Do they live here?" Kabel asked, looking around. "Yes. Why do you ask? Are you a friend of theirs?" Toriel guessed.

Kabel took another drag from her cigarette before placing her free hand on her hip.

"I have a right to see my older brothers, don't I?"

 *****Yep, I went there. And yes, Kabel's name is font. It was only right that I give her a font name, since Sans and Papyrus have font names. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

*****Would you look at that, I'm back here already. Anyways, it's been a long day, and I've decided to upload still. Anyways, this dips into the comic Reminiscence, into the comic series Handplates, into my own backstory mess, and all sorts of things. But Handplates goes to Zarla, Reminiscence goes to someone that isn't me, Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, and Frisk go to Toby Fox, Kabel goes to me, and long note aside, let's just jump right in!**

 **Chapter Two: Serifa Kabel**

Toriel had to let that sink in. "...one more time, please?" she asked, just to make sure she wasn't hearing things.

"I have a right to see my brother. So where are they?" Kabel asked, a bit more impatient this time. Toriel detected that. "If you could put out your cigarette first, then I'll show you," she said. She tried to be polite, but she absolutely hated the scent of cigarette smoke.

Kabel was silent. She simply took another drag and released a stream of smoke, doing it all with the most unamused expression on her face. "Where are my brothers?" she asked as if she hadn't been told a thing. When she got no reply, she sighed. She opened the front door back up, tossing her cigarette outside before shutting it and trying again. "Happy?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you. We were all in the kitchen. Please, follow me," Toriel said. She and Kabel went to the kitchen. "I have a surprise visitor for you, boys," Toriel said.

Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk all looked over. "SISTER!" Papyrus exclaimed at full volume. He got up from his chair and lunged forward to give Kabel a tackle hug. She sidestepped it, causing him to land flat on his face.

"Smooth moves, Papyrus. But I'm happy to see you too," she said.

Papyrus got up, practically bouncing. "Wowie! You're almost as tall as me!" he commented. But, he was still about six inches taller. "Almost. But we're still both taller than Sans," Kabel said.

Sans got up from his chair. "As sassy as ever, Serifa," he said, a teasing tone in his voice as he said the name. "What would you expect, Comic?" Kabel retorted, mimicking his tone with crossed arms.

"Alright, alright. The name game isn't why we're here. Paps gets out of it, though. His first name's the main name, while we're playing a game with our middle names to be our main names and ignoring our first names. But that's just the name of the main game, has that thought ever came?" Sans asked.

Everyone in the room went silent as they tried to wrap their minds around the rhymes.

Papyrus sat down. "I think you've given the Great Papyrus a headache," he eventually said, rubbing his skull. Sans only smiled in reply.

"Before I get into other things," Kabel said before turning her attention to Frisk, "I wanna know what a _human_ is doing here." Frisk knew how powerful Sans and Papyrus were when they chose to be, even if they didn't show it. "I can explain," they said quickly.

"It had better be a real good explanation," Kabel said.

"It is. I fell down into the Underground. I went through and made friends with every monster, despite their many attempts to kill me. I didn't hurt anyone. But I freed them all. Now, I live here," Frisk explained. They didn't quite feel like they needed to go into all of the details. At least, not right then.

Kabel considered it. And, she nodded. "Alright. Sans, Papyrus, you're brother, so it's easy to see why you live together. Kid, why aren't you with your parents?" she asked.

Frisk rubbed their arms in discomfort. "I don't wanna talk about my parents. But Toriel is my mom now," they said. "And Tori's also my wife," Sans chimed in.

Kabel raised a brow bone. "You're kidding," she said.

"Nope. She really _got my goat_ , and we tied the knot," Sans said. "I didn't think you had it in you. But you got in with the queen. Go big or go home, I guess," Kabel shrugged.

"Papyrus is dating Mettaton," Frisk interjected. "To my never-ending dismay," Sans grumbled. Toriel rubbed his back comfortingly. "My goof of a brother, dating that Mettaton I read about in those Capital gossip magazines I found in the dump? No frickin' way," Kabel said.

Papyrus took his phone out of his pocket and pulled up a picture. "Photographic evidence," he stated, holding up his phone. On the screen was a selfie of Papyrus and Mettaton together. In the picture, Mettaton had his head on Papyrus' shoulder and a smile on his face, whereas Papyrus was wearing a blush, a smile, and Mettaton's jet-black lipstick all over his face.

"Does Sans know about that picture?" Kabel asked. "Yep," Sans sighed. "I know that Dunkle Sans and Papyrus are close. But... why did you get separated?" Frisk asked. "And more importantly, boys, why did you not tell us that you had a younger sister?" Toriel chimed in.

Kabel sighed. She sat down at the table. "Guys? Did you ever explain our situation with our parents?" Kabel asked. "No," Papyrus said. "We don't really talk about parents beyond Tori around here. But we gotta explain," Sans said. Kabel nodded.

"So I gotta give ya some backstory. All the way back to before the war. When me, Sans and Papyrus were little. When we were cute. So, we lived with our parents. Our mom was Arial. And our dad... was W. D. Gaster," she began.

Papyrus began to shift in his place, knowing what was coming. At Sans' hand on his back, he calmed down a little bit.

"We were all happy. So frickin' cheesy and happy. Then came the war. Dad was the Royal Scientist, so Mom went. And guess what? She died. Killed by a human. And losing Mom just... I dunno… broke Dad, is the best way to put it. Because from the second he found out, he started acting like a sociopath. He used us, his own _little kids_ , as lab rats! Nothing but experiments! I don't even know how long we were down there..." Kabel explained. She dug into her purse, taking a fresh cigarette and lighting it before putting it into her mouth.

Papyrus also seemed uneasy. Sans knew he'd have to take the story this time.

"We were down there for two years. Well... me and Paps were down there for two years. We all three tried to escape one night. We were... semi-successful. Gaster had gone home one night, leaving us in the lab, just like normal. At least, we _thought_ he had had game home. He came back and caught us in the attempt. While me and Paps were able to get out, Kabel didn't. He kept her, and we left. We lost contact. And after we heard that Gaster had fallen into the Void, we went back to his lab to search. But we never found anything. And that's all I know," Sans concluded on his behalf.

"What did he do to you after we left?" Papyrus asked.

"The same as ever. And since I'm not as strong as you two, I just stayed. Until Dad fell into the Void. Then, I left his little jail for good. I lived in the dump, figuring you guys had forgotten about me. I found what I needed to survive there," Kabel explained.

"But some of the monsters I know told me that they at least spent time there! Didn't you see them?" Frisk asked.

"I saw 'em, shorty. I just stayed out of their sight while they stayed in mine. I heard nothing about Sans and Papyrus. But I was listening. When we got to surface, I decided that I had to find you. No matter how long it took me. and I found you. And... I found this human and the queen as well," Kabel concluded. She gave everyone a sharp look as she asked, "Any questions?"

When no one had any, she put her cigarette back into her mouth and crossed her arms. She looked down, seemingly lost in thought. So lost that, when Papyrus put his hand on her back, she jumped and jackslapped his arm.

"Owie!" Papyrus yelped, rubbing where he had been hit. "Not cool," Sans said. "He startled me. But anyways, what's up?" Kabel asked.

"Before you slapped me, I was going to make you an offer. Would you like to stay here? We have an empty guest room, and you're family!" Papyrus offered.

"Sure. I got no place else to go. And it'll be nice to live with you guys again. Sans?" Kabel asked. "Sure. This place ain't a dump, like you're used to, but I think you'll like it. But Tori's the head of the house," Sans said.

"You can stay. But, you must smoke outside. I will not tolerate it indoors," Toriel compromised. "Gotcha," Kabel said. She put out her cigarette before getting up and tossing it into the trash can. Then, she sat back down.

"And you have to learn my name," Frisk said. "That would be?" Kabel asked. "Frisk Dreemurr," Frisk said.

"Understood," Kabel replied. Frisk smiled.

 *****So now you have Kabel's backstory. And yes, her first name-Serifa-is also a font. Anyways, I have nothing more to really say. So be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

*****I'm sorry for my absence, but I really had to make sure that this turned out well. As you'll see, I bumped the story up to T. It's mostly out of precautions because of Kabel's habits, and because I myself don't know what all this story will lead to. But right now, I don't really think that this will get all that intense. Then again, what do I know? We're all finding out what happens together! Anyways, Sans, Papyrus, Frisk, and Toriel belong to Toby Fox, Kabel belongs to me, and let's jump in!**

 **Chapter Three: Cooking With Papyrus**

The next day came. Sans and Toriel had work and Frisk had school. This left Papyrus-who had his day off-and Kabel at home together.

"You guys got any coffee?" Kabel asked as she came down the stairs, still in her sweater and jeans. "Yes. There's a machine right on the counter," Papyrus said from where he was tidying up the kitchen.

Kabel found the biggest mug in the cabinet and started making coffee. "Don't you have a job?" she asked.

"Yes, but it's my day off. And the Great Papyrus makes the most of his days off. But now, I have a buddy!" Papyrus said gleefully. Kabel finished making her coffee and was waiting for the machine to do the rest. "What profession do you have?" Papyrus asked as he finished cleaning up the kitchen.

"Dude, I've been living like in the Underground. Well... sorta. I took up residence in the dump for nights. But during the days, I focused on finding you guys. Now that I have a place and my brothers, I'll focus on getting a normal life," Kabel explained.

"Sans can probably get you a job at his best friend's restaurant. I think tomorrow's his day off. He can take you to Grillby's so you can get a job!" Papyrus said.

"A restaurant, eh? Okay," Kabel said. "Yes. Now, what would you like to do as a matter of sibling bonding on our day together, you and I?" Papyrus asked. Kabel took a cigarette out of her purse, lit it, and began smoking it.

"I know Toriel said no smoking in the house. But I want one, and it's nice inside, and the smell will clear out before she gets home," she said as a disclaimer. And, she put the cigarette back into her mouth.

Papyrus tapped at his cheek bone as he thought of what to do. Eventually, he thought of something. "How about a cooking lesson? After all, you _are_ going to get a job at a restaurant soon," he suggested.

Kabel thought about it. "Sure. What're we making?" she asked. "Spaghetti! The Great Papyrus' favorite dish," Papyrus said. "You get all the crap out, then," Kabel said. She leaned against the counter.

With the way his sister smoked, Papyrus sure was glad that skeletons had no organs.

XxX

It didn't take long to finish getting everything out. "Alrighty, everything's ready," Papyrus said. Kabel flicked her cigarette into the trash can, getting off of the counter and walking forward. "So, what do we do first?" she asked.

"First, we need to turn up the boiling water on the pot. As you can see, I've already put the water in the pot," Papyrus said. Kabel cranked the heat up to full power. "Gee, you act just like my friend Undyne. But I've found the spaghetti is better if it's not at full blast. And, since I am the Great Papyrus, your teacher, and your older brother, I believe you should listen to me," Papyrus said.

He only turned the heat down a few notches, though.

"Now, drop the noodles into the pot," he went on. Kabel summoned a bone, using it to open the box of noodles before dispelling it. "So you're friends with the captain of the Royal Guard _and_ you're getting it on with a super star? Holy crap," she said.

"She is no longer a captain. But anyone would want to be friends with someone as great as me," Papyrus said. Kabel snorted, dropping all of the noodles into the pot and carelessly tossing the box behind her. "Sure," she said.

Papyrus didn't quite catch the sarcasm.

"Anyways," he said, "while we wait for the noodles, we make the sauce! Here, I have the tomatoes. And now, I must ask you to pound them into paste form," Papyrus said.

Kabel raised a brow bone. "Where did you learn to cook?" she asked. "Undyne!" Papyrus said. "Then I'll do it like Undyne," Kabel said.

She cleared her throat, summoning two bones. "Fuhuhu! I'm Undyne! I swear nd scream and throw spears!" she said in a husky voice. She then smash the tomatoes into pure paste. "How was my impression?" she asked in her normal voice, dispelling her bones.

Papyrus was silent for a few moments. "That is her on a bad day, yes. But you teased my friend, and therefore, I am obligated to do this," he said. He grabbed a wooden spoon, covered it in sauce, and flung it at Kabel. It got on her sweater.

She smirked. "Alright, I brought that upon myself. I know she's your friend. But I've gotta do this," she said. And, she got some sauce on her fingers, which she spread on Papyrus' bony arm. He brushed it off.

"It seems like you're challenging the Great Papyrus to a food fight," he said. "If that's what you want, then so be it. Prove your greatness with a food fight," Kabel said.

Papyrus took that to SOUL.

"I am the greatest!"

XxX

By the time the fight was over, the kitchen was a hot mess. The spaghetti was forgotten and burned. Both Papyrus and Kabel were coated from head to toe in ingredients.

They were just laughing at this point. Especially since Kabel had just tripped and had fallen backwards at the end, which was an explanation as to why she was sitting on the floor.

"Alright, alright, you got me," she said after calming down. "Victory for the Great Papyrus!" Papyrus declared, posing valiantly. In Kabel's right socket, it was evident to see that she was rolling her eyelight as she shook her head. But, she was smiling. "Just help me up," she said.

So, Papyrus helped her up. Then, he noticed something. "You weren't wearing a locket last night," he said.

Indeed, now visible around Kabel's neck was a locket. It was silver, with a heart-shaped pendant.

"I was. I just keep it under my sweater," Kabel mumbled. "Why? It's very pretty. Did you find it at the dump in Waterfall?" Papyrus asked.

"No. You... you remember how Mom gave us each gifts before she went to war? She gave you your scarf and Sans his jacket. She gave this locket to me," Kabel explained, looking down.

Papyrus was silent for a few moments in memory. "...what's inside?" he eventually asked.

Kabel's hands were a little shaky as she opened it. Inside was a picture of a happy family. Arial was leaning on Gaster's shoulder while holding a baby Kabel. Sans was maybe four, sitting on her mother's lap and grinning. His missing tooth gap made him look quite adorable. Papyrus was sitting on Gaster's lap, holding his hands up with an open-mouthed smile. He couldn't have been more than two.

"Apparently, it was taken not too long after I was born. Mom got this put here for me," Kabel said. Glowing tears made her vision bleary. She snapped the locked shut, her hands still trembling slightly.

"Are... you okay?" Papyrus asked, moving closer.

Kabel shoved him away, wiping her eye sockets of tears. "I'm... I'm going outside. I need a frickin' cigarette," she said. Then, she stormed out.

Papyrus could hear the door slamming open and shut. Before Papyrus went to clean the kitchen, he took out his phone and dialed Sans' number.

"What up?"

"Hello, brother!"

"Hey, Paps. Call for some puns from your favorite _bonehead_?"

"No!"

"Couldn't help myself. Anyways, really, what can I do for you?"

"Can you take Kabel to Grillby's tomorrow? Perhaps you can get her a job there."

'I'll see what I can do. Grillby's made of flames, so maybe he can handle her _fiery_ temper."

"SANS!"

"The opportunity was too perfect. Anyways, I got stuff to do. I'll see ya later."

"Goodbye!"

Then, both brothers hung up. Papyrus went to the living room, for there was a big window that lead to the front of the house. He couldn't see Kabel's expression as she smoked, but he knew that she was probably depressed.

In all honesty, Papyrus didn't mean to hit a nerve. Still, he went back to the kitchen and began to clean up.

 *****And that's all the time I have for chapter three. I personally think this went well, but you guys probably think otherwise. Oh well! Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

*****Was this next upload quick? Yes. Might this not be as good as the next chapter? Yes. Am I asking too many questions? Yes. Anyways, Sans, Papyrus, and Grillby belong to Toby Fox, Kabel belongs to me, and let's get on in (while I'm wearing my MTT t-shirt)!**

 **Chapter Four: Grillby's With Sans**

Papyrus and Kabel had agreed that their cooking lesson had gone well, despite the ending. But the kitchen had been cleaned. After, they had both showered.

"Aren't you gonna throw your clothes in the washing machine?" Kabel had asked, wrapped in a towel after getting out of the shower. "I shower in my battle body," Papyrus had replied.

At the time, Kabel had found it easier to just go along with her brother's silly thinking.

XxX

The next day came. Sans got up bright and early... if bright and early meant at noon. He went downstairs. "Hey," he said upon going down.

Kabel had been watching TV. "Nice to see you're still alive," she said simply. "Nice to see that you're not on nicotine," Sans retorted.

"That's what keeps me from going crazy. I don't make fun of you for guzzling down ketchup," Kabel said.

"Fine. Anyways, Paps wanted me to take you to Grillby's to get a job?" Sans recalled. "Yep," Kabel said. "Well, Paps hates it when you're doing nothing. I would know it... I'm a _lazybones_ who only has _light_ activity," Sans said.

At the "light" part, he used his magic to flick the lights on and off.

Kabel snorted. "Okay. Then let's go," she said. "Let's take a shortcut," Sans said. He grabbed the sleeve of Kabel's sweater before teleporting off.

XxX

Admittedly, it was really disorienting.

"What _was_ that?" Kabel asked, rubbing her skull. "A shortcut," Sans replied. "And by the way, Grillby has a policy against your life sustenance," he added on. "Oh, shut up," Kabel said.

So, the two went inside and sat down at the bar. "He'll be over in a few," Sans said. "Okay," Kabel said. The two waited for a few moments, chatting. Until Grillby came over.

"Hello, Sans. Who's this?" he asked. "I guess I never told you I had a sister, eh?" Sans said. "No, you never did," Grillby said, a bit shocked. He honestly could see the connection.

"Well, sis? Wanna introduce yourself?" Sans asked. When he and Grillby looked over, they were just weirded out.

Kabel was stock-still. Her eye sockets were the size of pie plates while her single eyelight was even smaller than normal. "Still alive?" Sans asked. Kabel simply got up and slowly walked out. She almost was in a trance.

"Is your sister okay?" Grillby asked. "I've been wondering that ever since she showed up. She's probably just letting of some steam," Sans said. Grillby nodded, going back to wiping down some glasses behind the bar.

Sans got up and went outside to see what was going on.

XxX

Kabel was using, as she stated, what kept her from going crazy.

"You're not a Snowdrake. So why did you get _cold_ feet and run off?" Sans asked.

Kabel refused to look at him, also refusing to speak as she kept her cigarette in her mouth. Sans tried to get a glimpse at her face, but she kept turning her head. Perhaps that was because she was blushing purple, the color of her magic.

Sans eventually saw it. When he clicked the pieces together, his grin widened.

"Don't," Kabel growled. "Do you have a crush?" Sans asked, his tone teasing. "Shut up!" Kabel snapped, still blushing. "Well, Grillby's made of fire, so I guess you have the _hots_ for him," Sans went on.

"If you don't shut up, then I'll run you through with a bone," Kabel threatened. "Fine, fine. I'll go in and be nice for one. Finish your stuff, I'll cover for you," Sans complied. Kabel gave a thumbs-up, putting her cigarette back into her mouth.

Sans snorted and went back inside. He sat back down at the bar. "Is she okay?" Grillby asked, coming back over while still wiping down glasses. "Well, she's been through a lot in the past, and she has some relapses. She freaks out," Sans half-lied.

Grillby nodded. "Hey, can ya bring me a burger?" Sans asked. "Will you pay off the tab?" Grillby asked tiredly. "Not today, my friend," Sans said, grinning. Still, Grillby went back to the kitchen.

It was around that time that Kabel came back. She sat down at the bar. "Better now?" Sans asked. "Yeah," Kabel said. She did seem a bit more calm now.

Soon, Grillby came back. "Here's your burger," he said, putting the plate down on the bar. "Thanks. Well, my sister's all better now," Sans said. He went to his burger.

"So, what's your name?" Grillby asked.

"Name's Kabel. Sans and Papyrus said that you were Grillby," Kabel said, her tone a bit awkward. "That's correct. Can I get you anything?" Grillby asked. "Actually... I'm interested in a job here," Kabel said.

"Paps treats us both the same. He can't let anyone laze around," Sans chimed in.

"I'll bring you an application," Grillby said. Then, he left. Kabel seemed more at ease now, relaxing.

It took everything in Sans' power not to tease her. Rather, he finished up his burger and took out his phone. He went to the texting app and sent a single message to Papyrus:

 _I think our baby sister is in love_

 *****Yep, I went there. Anyways, that's all I've come up with for chapter four. Be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

*****Hey, guys! I'm finally back to this story. And I'm sorry for the delay, but I'd rather have good chapters spaced out than crappy chapters posted in rapid succession. Anyways, Frisk belongs to Toby Fox, Kabel belongs to me, and let's jump right in!**

 **Chapter Five: Peace Among Worlds**

Frisk was in the middle of their homework the next day when they felt a tap on their shoulder.

"Whatcha workin' on, kid?" Kabel asked. It was surprising that she was the one to ask, for the two had barely said two words to each other.

"Math. It's... pretty hard," Frisk admitted. Kabel looked at the material. "Oh. Easy stuff. I can help you... if you'll help me first," she offered. "What do you need?" Frisk asked. they put their pencil down.

Kabel sat down at the table. "Advice. Sans already teases me, Papyrus is just a goof, and Toriel doesn't seem to like me," she said. Her faint smoky smell was probably the only explanation needed.

"Well, I'll try to give you as good of advice as I can," Frisk said.

"Awesome. Anyways, I just started going to Grillby's yesterday. Today was my training half-day, and tomorrow's my first full day," Kabel explained. "So... are you just worried that you won't do well?" Frisk guessed.

"No. I'm fine with what I have to do. It's just... and it's stupid, but... I have a crush on Grillby. When I first saw him, I froze up-oh, the irony-and had to go outside for a smoke before I could even face him again. It was embarrassing," Kabel went on. She sighed.

"Do you think it's a serious crush or just puppy love?" Frisk pressed onwards.

"Serious. He's hot, beyond being frickin' made of fire. As we trained for my job tomorrow, I got to know him. He was softy-spoken, but kind. Even when I got all snappy. I might've been loopy from nicotine withdrawal, but I think he likes me too. It's just... oh my God, I don't know how to handle this!" Kabel ranted. She put her forehead on the table, causing a loud thumping sound as she did so.

Frisk thought about it. "Does he know about your smoking?" they asked.

"Yep. And he said that he was fine with it, as long as I didn't stand out back for, like, my entire shift," Kabel recalled.

Frisk nodded. They looked at the distressed skeleton in front of them. After a few moments, they thought of something. "Have you ever loved anyone like this before?" they asked.

"No. The only other people who've made me feel so happy to be around them are Sans and Papyrus. Papyrus is a total dork, and Sans is just... Sans. I can't handle this," Kabel lamented.

Frisk frowned. They started to form an idea then. "So how about you just ease into it?"

Kabel was a bit confused. "Come again?" she asked.

"How about you try really, really hard tomorrow on your first official day, and at the end of your shift, you ask Grillby if he wants to go see a movie some time or something? I can tell that you've had it hard in the past, and things like this can be a bit... overwhelming. For anyone, really. So just ease into it. And who knows? Maybe you'll hit it off," Frisk elaborated.

Kabel thought about it. "I'll do it. But really, really hard for me is about a level known as good for any other person. You're a really smart kid, though," she commented.

Frisk beamed. "Thanks. But can I have help with my homework now?" they asked.

Kabel looked over at the paper. "Now, let's see here..."

 *****Not very lengthy, not very much happening. But I figured that it was time for Frisk and Kabel to have a bit of an interaction. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

*****Hello, my friends! I'm back again, and fairly quickly. I've been binging on Game and Film Theory videos after getting home from work, and now I'm here to upload. Anyways, Grillby and Sans belong to Toby Fox, Kabel belongs to me, and let's roll on in!**

 **Chapter Six: The First Day Of Work**

Kabel walked up to Grillby's the next morning, straightening out her uniform of an orange polo shirt and khaki pants. Both of which had been given to her. She'd taken one smoke on the walk over and was a bit more relaxed. So, she walked inside.

"Hey," Grillby said when he caught sight of her. "Hey," she said stiffly when she was joined.

"So, you remember your training?" Grillby asked. "When I'm called over behind the bar, I go over and take orders. I write them, bring the tickets to the kitchen, bring the food back out," Kabel recalled.

"You do. Alright. Well, your shift ends at four, so get to work," Grillby said. Then, he went back to the kitchen.

Kabel went back behind the bar. "Work hard, ask out," she said simply, repeated Frisk's idea.

"Work hard, ask out."

XxX

It was about lunch time. Kabel had certainly been trying, even though she still stepped outside for cigarette breaks. Eventually, things did get more interesting.

And that was when Sans rolled in.

He sat down at the bar. "Yo, Serifa!" he called, slapping his bony hand on the bar.

Kabel cringed at the use of her first name. "Don't call me that. What do you want?" she asked with a sigh, knowing that she didn't have to put on a happy face this time.

Sans grinned. "I wanna speak to your employer," he said. "Okay. Fine. Just don't do anything that _you_ would do. Comprende?" Kabel growled out. "Comprende, mi amigo," Sans agreed, unable to stop smiling.

So, Kabel left and came back with Grillby. She stood back and tried to distract herself by scrubbing down glasses.

"So, Grillbz," Sans began, "how're you doing today?" Kabel nearly crushed the glass cup in her hand as she realized what was being done. "Er… I'm doing well. Can I get you anything?" Grillby offered.

"No. Maybe we can just chat for a bit. Catch up. _Tibia_ honest, we get along pretty well. Like a house and _fire_ ," Sans went on. Kabel's cheek bones were starting to turn purple. Whether out of being flustered or her anger at her oldest brother, it was hard to tell.

Maybe some of both.

"Hey, sis? You look like you got something you wanna get off of your chest. Wanna spill while it's just us friends?" Sans asked.

"No!" Kabel blurted out. The next things from her mouth were incoherent as she scrambled to find words. At last, she sighed and turned to her employer. "Hey, ah, Grillby? Can you cover for me for a bit? I gotta step out," she said.

"Sure," Grillby said. The moment his back was turned, Kabel flipped off Sans with both hands. Then, she stormed out.

The smaller skeleton wasn't even mad. "I was only kidding."

XxX

The end of the day came. Sans had left the restaurant after getting a burger and things went well from there. At last, Kabel pulled herself together and went to find Grillby.

He was on the phone. "Yes... go ahead and pack up... yes, of course... alright, I'll be home soon... no, it's not that long... I love you too. Goodbye," he said. Then, he hung up. "Hey, Kabel. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Who was that on the phone?" Kabel asked.

"Ember. My daughter," Grillby said. Kabel hardly nodded.

If Grillby had a daughter, then he had a wife.

A girlfriend.

Some sort of romantic partner.

"Hello?" Grillby asked. Kabel already was reaching for her cigarettes. "Never mind it. I'll be in tomorrow morning," she said.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Grillby asked. "Yeah. You got my number if you need me," Kabel said.

Before she could be asked any further questions, she was already leaving the restaurant and hoping that she could find relief.

 *****The uniform? What I wear at my job. The hours? My shift is eight to four. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**

 **And don't worry... I'm not that mean.**


	7. Chapter 7

*****Hello, everyone! I have embraced my inner Undyne... and by that, I mean my hair was dyed entirely red earlier today. But, that's not relevant! Sans, Papyrus, Frisk, Toriel, and Grillby belong to Toby Fox, Kabel belongs to me, and let's just jump right in!**

 **Chapter Seven: An Explanation, If You Please?**

That night, Kabel was cold. She went home and changed into her usual sweater and jeans. Without explaining it to anyone, she went outside and sat on the front steps. Even if she wasn't smoking, she was just... sitting there, silently. And she was so deep in her own thoughts that she hardly realized it when the door opened up behind her.

"Dinner is ready, sister!" Papyrus exclaimed. "Save me some for later, ya dork," Kabel said, not even looking over. She was just sitting still, hunched over on her step, looking forward. She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. A gloved hand.

Papyrus had shut the door and sat down. "What happened at work today?" he asked.

"It's nothing," Kabel growled. She took out a cigarette. However, before she could light it, it was taken from her hand. "Hey!" she barked, reaching for it.

Papyrus held it out of reach. "What happened at work today? Tell the Great Papyrus this instant!" he insisted.

Kabel frowned. "Disappointment," she deadpanned. She grabbed her cigarette, lit it, and started smoking it.

Papyrus hadn't considered that answer. "Tell me further about your dilemma," he said.

Kabel sighed. "I could've been happy, but that hope got dashed before I could even try at it. That's all I'm telling you," she said stubbornly.

Papyrus was silent for a few moments. "...will you at least come inside for dinner?" he said.

"Just lemme finish my smoke. I'll be in after a few minutes," Kabel compromised.

"Okay!" Papyrus said brightly. He went back inside, as happy as ever.

After he shut the door, Kabel simply snorted and took another drag of her cigarette.

XxX

During dinner, Kabel didn't speak a word. Her expressions were probably what did the trick to keep the others from trying to talk to her. It was after inner that she actually had to speak. She had just laid down to go to sleep when she heard her phone buzz.

It was Grillby.

Kabel sighed. He was still her employee, so she had to pick up. And that's what she did.

"Heya."

"Hello."

"Whaddya need?"

"I was just calling to see if, you know, you were really alright."

"I told you, I'm fine. I'll be there tomorrow."

"Alright. But you looked like you wanted to say something while I was on the phone. I'm sorry, but my daughter was just calling about staying with my wife... er, ex-wife."

"Wait... you're divorced?"

"Yes."

"That sucks, man. I don't mean to add insult to injury, but... I wanted to ask you if... if you wanted to catch a movie with me some time?"

"That would be great. The next free night I have is Sunday. Are you free then?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye."

As Kabel put her phone down, she fist-pumped. "Yes!" she said to herself.

"Somebody's in love~" came Sans' voice.

As it turned out, he was standing in the doorway. Kabel sat up and looked at him. "When did you start listening in?" she asked.

"I heard the whole call. _Tibia_ honest, you gotta learn the difference between an inside and an outside voice," Sans commented. "Ah, shut up," Kabel replied.

She walked past him and into Frisk's room. However, Toriel was in the midst of reading Frisk a bedtime story.

"Can I help you?" Toriel asked. "I just wanted to tell Frisk something. Thanks for the help, kid," Kabel said. Then, she went back to her room.

"What was that about, my child?" Toriel asked. Frisk smiled.

"I'll explain later."

 *****Frisk is ever the matchmaker. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

*****Hello, everyone! Before I go on a brief trip to Georgia, I thought I'd actually type up this chapter I finished earlier today. Anyways, Kabel belongs to me, Grillby, Ember, Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk belong to Toby Fox, and let's roll!**

 **Chapter Eight: Dating 101**

Kabel paced the floor of the guest room, which was officially her bedroom.

It was Sunday night. She couldn't drive and the movie theater was all the way across town, so Grillby had agreed to pick her up and drive her. He knew that Kabel didn't even have a license, let alone a car. Plus, he just wanted to be nice to her.

Kabel kept checking her phone's clock about every other minute; she was going to be picked up at any time now. "Oh my God!" she cried out in her stress. She flopped down face-first on her bed, letting out a sigh. But she had to stand right back up when the doorbell rang.

She jogged down the stairs and had to stand at the door for a moment. _Casual. Act... casual,_ she though. And, she opened the door.

Grillby was standing there. "Hey," he said. "Heya," Kabel replied.

If she had a tongue, she probably would've been biting it after she'd spoken just then.

"So, are you ready to go?" Grillby asked. "Yeah," Kabel said. So, they got into the car that was waiting out in the driveway. A green flame elemental who couldn't have been older than a teenager was sitting in the back.

"Daddy, who's this?" she asked.

"Who're you?" Kabel retorted, turning to face her.

"Ember, this is my... date for the night, Kabel. Kabel, this is my daughter, Ember. I have to drop her off somewhere before we go to the movies. It won't take more than a few moments," Grillby explained. And, he started driving down the road.

"Do you smoke? Because I can smell it really strongly," Ember said. "I do," Kabel said curtly. "How do you deal with that smell at work, Daddy? I'm not trying to be rude, but still," Ember said.

Kabel turned to Ember, her right eye socket starting to flare up purple. "Kid, _stop it._ If you were trying not to be rude, then you're failing pretty hard," she said sharply.

"So are you," Ember retorted. It took everything in Kabel's power to relax her eye socket's glow and not beat up a child. She turned back around, fists clenched on her lap.

"Girls, please. Ember, we're here," Grillby intervened. "Thankfully," Ember said. When she got out, she slammed the door a bit harder than expected.

"Sorry about her. She, ah, gets a bit sassy," Grillby said, driving off again. Kabel relaxed a bit.

"Me too."

XxX

It didn't take long after that for Grillby and Kabel to get to the movie theater. They got their popcorn and drinks ( _How do you drink stuff if you're made of fire?" Kabel asked. Grillby was quiet for a few moments. "Magic," was all he said._ ) before going to one of the actual theaters and sitting down together to watch.

It was a comedy movie, something they both seemed to agree on watching. The movie was about halfway through when Kabel realized she had a warm arm around her shoulders.

 _Grillby's_ arm around her shoulders.

She felt her breath catch and her SOUL skip a beat before she stood up. "Where are you going?" Grillby whispered. "To the bathroom," Kabel whispered back.

Before she could be asked any questions she stiffly walked out.

XxX

Skeletons didn't need bathrooms. That much was obvious.

Rather, Kabel went to the biggest stall in the girls' bathroom, locked the door, lit a cigarette, and began smoking it. When she took her first drag, exhaling the smoke came out as more of a sigh. When she was done, she tossed the cigarette and stepped out to the bathroom mirror.

"Okay. Get it together. It's just an arm around the shoulders, you idiot. Relax. Be casual," she said, staring at her reflection's working eye light. She was silent for a few moments before she realized how silly she sounded.

"God, I'm going crazy."

With a steady inhale and exhale, she left the bathroom.

XxX

Grillby was admittedly a bit relieved when he saw Kabel come back to the theater and sit down. He was a bit slower in putting his arm around her the second time around.

But, this time, she actually laid her head on his shoulder. And he could've sworn he saw her smile.

XxX

After the movie, Grillby and Kabel went back to the Dreemurr household. They both got out of the car, standing in front of the house. It was dark outside, lit only by the stars in the sky.

"Did I do something wrong when I put my arm around you the first time?" Grillby asked.

Kabel internally cringed. She had been hoping that he wouldn't have caught on. "Crap... I'm just not-I've never been in a relationship before, okay? If you count this as a relationship. So no one's ever... touched me like that before. When you did, I just tensed up and had to go chill out," she explained.

Grillby nodded. "Understood. But I do count this as a relationship. I've gotta go now. I had a good time tonight," he said.

"Me t-" Kabel was cut off when she was kissed suddenly on the mouth. When she was released, she kind of missed it. "I'll be in at eight," was all she could say.

"Alright," Grillby said. Then, he got into his car and drove off.

Kabel turned on her heel and went back inside. When she did, she got a surprise.

Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk were all sitting at the window so they could see out to the front of the house.

"How long have you been sitting there?!" Kabel snapped.

"Long enough to see you make out with my best friend. _Tibia_ honest, I'm surprised you didn't put out his flame with all that spit," Sans commented. "If you didn't have one HP, I'd smack you senseless," Kabel said.

"I see you followed my advice... and went further," Frisk said. "You. You're my favorite human," Kabel said. Frisk smiled, although they were the only human she'd ever met.

Papyrus held out a book. "Here! I, the Great Papyrus, believe that you will find this useful," he said. Kabel took it. "A dating handbook?" she read, confused. Papyrus nodded, Frisk grinned, and Sans was failing at trying not to laugh.

Kabel just looked at the book. "What the frick?"

 *****I couldn't help but get the dating handbook in there. I'm surprised Papyrus didn't make her read it before the date. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

*****Hello, everyone! I'm back to this story once again. Kabel and the police officer belong to me, Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Frisk, and Grillby belong to Toby Fox, and let's roll!**

 **Chapter Nine: Honesty**

Over the next month, things seemed to improve.

Kabel was still teased good-naturedly by Sans, she still messed with Papyrus (although it mostly went over his head), she still claimed that Frisk was her favorite human (to the pleasure of that specific human), and she and Toriel... had gotten to the point where they could stay in a room together without wanting to hurt each other. Toriel had come to terms with the fact that she just had to suck it up about Kabel's attitude, and Kabel had decided that it was easier to go outside at two in the morning when she had to smoke than to do it in her room and get scolded by Toriel for it.

As for Kabel and Grillby? They had gotten closer, although Kabel was still awkward about it. Grillby seemed to be okay, although he was certain to avoid mentions of Ember. They had gone on three more dates, and kissed once more. Yes, life was going well.

But life's a pain, and it'll kick you sometimes when everything's going perfectly.

XxX

Kabel was walking home from work one afternoon, unwinding because of the cigarette in her mouth as she did so. She was in the middle of town when she had to put it out after seeing someone she knew all too well.

A police officer.

She kept walking, pretending that she wasn't smoking just now, in hopes that she wouldn't be seen. But, she wasn't that lucky. The police officer came over to her.

"Serifa. I see you're out," he said.

Kabel nodded. "Well, Ryan, it was worth it. I did just what I wanted and found just who I needed," she said.

"Officer Strickland to you. I thought you'd know better than to mouth off to your parole officer," Officer Strickland said.

"You're not my parole officer any more. I live with my brothers, my sister-in-law, and my brother's niece... nephew... ugh, whatever they are. I've got a job. So you can stop acting like you're in charge of me again," Kabel said, her arms crossed.

Officer Strickland smirked. "You still know that you can wind up right back where you were if you aren't careful," he said. "I know that," Kabel said, looking to the ground.

"Does your family know that? Your employer? Anyone?" Officer Strickland asked. "No. I couldn't tell them. I told them the only story they needed to know to fill in the blanks," Kabel said.

She focused her gaze on the sidewalk until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"If you don't tell them, then I will. I have the access, although you seemed to think otherwise," Officer Strickland said. Kabel didn't even look up.

"Get your hand off of me."

Officer Strickland noticed that his threat had been taken seriously. He took his hand away. "Okay. Have a good night, Serifa." Then, he walked away.

Kabel stormed away, lighting a fresh cigarette faster than her temper would've lit up when Officer Strickland made his threat if she hadn't been careful. Still, she kept walking.

 _And even still, he doesn't know about the Underground... what I did..._ she thought, walking down the sidewalk towards her house.

 _Well, he just made sure I was under a new brand of a nightmare._

XxX

That night came. Kabel had spent a long time mentally debating it. There was no way, no way in heaven or hell, that she was telling Frisk, Toriel, and Grillby. Well, not yet, at least.

At last, she decided that would rather do the damage to herself than have Officer Strickland do it to her first.

"Hey, Sans," she said, looking into her oldest brother's room that night. "What's up?" Sans asked. "Come with me," Kabel said. "I'm not gonna play wingman, if you came here for that," Sans joked. "Just come on, ya scrub. This is serious," Kabel said.

So, Sans followed her to her room. Once they were inside, the door was shut. "Hello!" Papyrus said cheerfully, as he was already sitting down on the bed.

Sans sat down there as well. "So, sis," he said, "what's up?"

Kabel sighed, rubbing her face.

"I lied to you guys."

 *****...and, I'm gonna have to leave you there. I'm sorry, but also not sorry at the same time. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

*****Here we are, chapter ten! I really couldn't help but come back to this because I was so ready to write the next part. Anyways, Kabel belongs to me, Sans, Papyrus, Gaster, and Grillby belong to Toby Fox, and let's roll!**

 **Chapter Ten: Secrets Unveiled**

It was no surprise to see Papyrus' shocked expression. It was a bit more of an impact to see Sans in surprise.

Kabel sighed. "Any words? Or are you just gonna sit there?" she asked. "Why did you lie to us? The Great Papyrus cannot believe that he was duped in such a way-and by his own sister!" Papyrus cried.

"Sorry, Paps. But I'm surprised you didn't ask sooner," Kabel said. That was confusing. "Pardon me?" Papyrus asked.

"Come on. Staying in the Waterfall dump? I'm crazy, and more often than not happy on a cigarette. But even _I'm_ not that far out of my mind to live in a dump when I could've easily walked around the Underground and found the both of you. Wherever you wound up living," Kabel explained.

"So... where did you go after Gaster disappeared?" Sans asked. Kabel looked between them both, her expression hard.

"Prison."

Although Papyrus was silent, Sans asked, "And is that the reason it took you two and a half years on the surface to find us?"

Kabel nodded. She opened up her window and lit up a cigarette, smoking it so that the traces of her breaking one of the house rules were pretty much gone. When she was done, she flicked the cigarette out and shut her window. "I needed that. Don't tell Toriel," she said.

"But what did you do to land yourself in prison?" Papyrus asked.

"In the Underground, I did spend God-knows-how-long in Dad's lab. That's true. But... I did manage to get out. Even if it was by force. I'm not as weak as I explained when I showed up. That was a story, one true enough to fill in your questions but fake enough to hold up a... decent... reputation," Kabel said.

"Tell us what got you thrown in the cooler," Sans pressed.

"When you guys were there, you know that we talked crap about Dad. Which was well justified. When you left, I started getting violent. I started attacking him when I could. With and without magic. I didn't want to be his little toy. His little science experiment. Eventually, he had to stop me from the magic attack. With a magic restrictor... that had to be removed," Kabel went on. She rolled up her sweater enough to reveal her bottom pair of rids. On the right one was a piece missing. She dropped her shirt.

"It hurt like a bench to cut the bone off. Anyways, one night, I just... I just lost it. I went crazy. So much of a blur that I can barely remember it. But what I do remember is that I broke everything... broke up Dad pretty badly too. He couldn't stop me. That's how I made my escape; with him knocked out, I took his keys and ditched the lab. I did plan on setting up camp for maybe a week in Waterfall at the dump. But I was there for a two days I before I learned that nearly killing the Royal Scientist is an offense you can be arrested for," she explained. She moved and leaned against the wall, rubbing her face in exasperation.

"You... you didn't tell us about what you did up here," Papyrus managed.

"Once we got to the surface, I was adamant to find you guys. I would do anything, _anything,_ to find you both again. That included breaking into the Town Hall and searching through private records. But I found Papyrus' name on the record first-P before S-and found everything. Including his address. Before I could get out, I was caught. I could've fought back, but I was already in hot water. I had been in the slammer before for nearly murdering my own dad, so what was a little more time gonna hurt? After I got out, after I was off of parole, I cleaned up, found some suitable clothes, and set up camp in the dump. When my name was clear from the past, I came here. To fix myself. But... I really can't. We really can't. You two may act happy, but we _all_ have the memories. We all three do, whether you like it or not," Kabel went on. She felt herself want to break... but she couldn't.

Sans and Papyrus knew that they were being told the truth, even if they didn't want to believe it. "I never thought you'd lie to me. _Tibia_ honest, I would've hope you had enough trust in us to tell us the actual truth," Sans said. He stood up. "I'm heading off. But let's keep what we discussed here as a _skeleton_ in the closet, shall we?" Then, he walked away, and out of the room.

"Aren't you gonna leave me too? I brought up how terrible things were before, and even how bad I was before," Kabel said grimly. She was surprised to be hugged.

"You might have done bad things in the past, but that doesn't mean you're a bad person. Everyone has good in them... even if they don't think so. I believe that you're good, even if you don't think so. And I, the Great Papyrus, believe that you're good. That you can be great," Papyrus said.

Upon initial contact, Kabel had tensed. But when she heard what was said to her, she relaxed a bit. "...thanks, Papyrus. But I have to go somewhere," she said solemnly.

"Okay. But be back soon," Papyrus said. Kabel only hummed in reply as she walked out.

XxX

Grillby was wiping down the tables at his closed bar. He finished the last one and was about to head home for the night. Until he heard someone knocking on the locked doors.

Kabel was standing there. Surprised, Grillby let her in. "Hey," he said.

"Heya… sorry. I came in outta nowhere," Kabel said. "It's fine. I was about to lock up, though," Grillby shrugged.

"Oh. I just wanted to, y'know, see you. I just want to be with someone who cares about me that doesn't hate me right now... even if one of them didn't explicitly say it," Kabel said.

"Since I was about to lock up, maybe you'd rather go out to my car," Grillby suggested. Kabel nodded to agree.

XxX

The flame and the skeleton sat out back in the only car parked in the bar's parking lot.

"What did you do that caused people to hate you?" Grillby asked.

"Lots of stuff that I'm not getting into right now. I've already poured my SOUL out today. I'll pour it out again later... eventually," Kabel said. She felt a warm hand tentatively rest over hers, but then relax.

"Well... can I do anything to make you feel better?" Grillby asked.

Kabel took his arm and gingerly adjusted it to where it was around her. It made her smile when he kept his arm there and even smiled back. "Be honest with me-do you really care about me?" Kabel asked.

"Yes. I wouldn't do this if I didn't," Grillby said. He leaned over and kissed his partner.

Kabel was internally praying that she wasn't blushing, but she knew that she most likely was. "I... I want that to last," she said quietly.

"I'll make it last," Grillby assured. Kabel was happy to be kissed again, and to have her boyfriend's arm around her. She hoped that it would last. But for her...

 _Nothing lasts, now, does it?_

 *****I know, I'm kinda mean, but that's what makes the story interesting! Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

*****Hello, everyone! I'm sorry for the delay in this, but if any story has given me writer's block, then it's this one. But I put some time into it, and I think I pulled it off. Sans, Papyrus, Frisk, and Toriel belong to Toby Fox, Kabel belongs to me, and let's jump right in!**

 **Chapter Eleven: Stabbed In The Rib Cage**

It was late at night, so Grillby drove Kabel home.

"Thanks for letting me talk to you. I really needed it," Kabel said. "Any time. You have my number if you need me. Have a good night," Grillby said. So, Kabel got out of his car.

After she was alone, she went inside. She checked the time; nearly midnight. She had no doubt that everyone else in the house was asleep. So that's why she was surprised to hear voices. She'd heard them right when she was about to walk by Sans and Toriel's room. So, she stopped dead in her tracks, just to be quiet and listen.

"...so, you really feel that strongly about her, eh?" Sans asked. Kabel knew already that she was the one being referenced to.

"Yes! She's rude, she's crass, she refused my rule-my _simple_ rule-of keeping her smoking outside, and she always has that nasty scent of cigarettes lingering on her!" Toriel ranted.

Kabel nodded; yep, definitely her. But what she heard next was the shocker.

"Wow, and you didn't even know about her arrests," Sans said.

Kabel's eye sockets widened. _Don't you dare. I swear to God, if you tell her about my prison time..._ she thought.

"I'm sorry, she was arrested?" Toriel asked. "Yep," Sans said. Then, he relayed the story of both times his sister was arrested.

Kabel was practically trembling with her anger as she heard the story. At last, she had to storm away, her combat boots plunking against the floor. She went to her room and slammed the door shut. Cursing under her breath, she opened the window and started smoking until she was relaxed.

But she was _not_ going to let this go.

XxX

Sans was watching TV the next day until his vision of the screen was obstructed.

"Hey, uh, sis? You can't spell 'television' without 'vision', and you're blocking mine. So could you move a bit?" he asked.

Kabel turned the TV off and stood over him. "And you said that we would keep my skeletons in the closet," she said.

Sans raised a browbone. " _Tibia_ honest, I have literally no idea what you're talking about. If it's something I did, then I forgot about it. Like the _bonehead_ I am," he said.

"You were the one who said we'd keep what I talked about yesterday a secret. But I heard you tell Toriel _every single detail_ about my arrests. I trusted you with those secrets. And you turned around and told Toriel after I was gone!" Kabel elaborated.

Sans crossed his arms. "If you trusted us, then you wouldn't have lied to us like ya did," he said.

"I do trust you! I just knew that I had to stretch the truth a little and get a decent reputation, or else I'd really be living at the dump," Kabel said.

"A little? You're practically a whole other person. Maybe you should go teach Alphys-remember her?-about your lying skills. Either that, or get a shrink. The cigarettes can only do so much," Sans said.

Kabel was fed up at that. She reached into her bag and lit a cigarette. "Here. Why don't you have a taste of just what these can do!" Then, she grabbed Sans by the collar and dragged the lit end down his cheek bone, slowly leaving a harsh burn mark. When she pulled away, she started smoking it.

Sans' eye socket lit up, and he had a bone in his hand. "Y'know, Serifa," he said, "you'd better be glad that I don't lose HP unless it's an actual fight. Otherwise, I'd be dead where I'm sitting. But it's my turn now." Then, he pulled Kabel's sweater up and used the bone in his hand to break off a piece of her rib, perfectly matching the piece she'd cut off herself. "Might as well be symmetrical," Sans said.

Kabel was holding back tears, trying not to cry.

"Go ahead, sis. Cry. You're not as strong as you claim to be. You just act like it. If you are, then I'm honestly impressed. Especially since we've all been stabbed in the rib cage a time or two. Or twelve... hundred," Sans said.

Kabel gritted her teeth. "Shut up, ya scrub!" she snapped.

"Ahem."

Brother and sister stopped dead in their fight and looked over.

Toriel, Frisk, and Papyrus.

"How much did you see?" Sans asked.

"Enough to have the last straw broken. Kabel, you are out of the house," Toriel decided.

"Your house, your rules, Tori," Sans agreed, walking over to his wife. Although he was healed, there was still a scar on his cheek bone.

Frisk clung to Toriel's hand. "If it means you stop fighting," they said quietly.

"No. No, no, no. I, the Great Papyrus, insist that Kabel stays here! She can be good. She... she just has to try," Papyrus reasoned, hugging his sister.

Kabel winced as he touched her broken rib. She pulled his arms off of her gently. "I'm sorry. But they're right. I'm beyond being good. I can't do it. I'll be out by tonight," she said simply.

"But where are you going to stay?" Papyrus asked. Kabel only had to think for a few moments.

"I have an idea."

XxX

Kabel rang the doorbell a few times. Grillby eventually did come down. "Oh! Hey," he said.

"Hey. I know this is sudden, but... do you mind if I stay here? Just for a little while. I got kicked out of Sans and Papyrus' house, and I need a spot. At least, for now," Kabel said.

Grillby let it sink in that he was letting the only other romantic partner he'd had in years in to stay with him. "Er, sure. I'm sure I can find a spot. The house isn't too big, but that doesn't matter, really," he said.

Kabel shifted her backpack on her shoulders (she didn't have much) and grinned. "You're a lifesaver," she said.

Grillby put his arm around her, but pulled back when he saw her wince. "Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"Nah, it's just a sore spot. I'll live," Kabel promised. She would've been biting down on her tongue, if she had one permanently. Her injured rib _hurt._

"What happened?" Grillby asked.

Kabel sighed. "I don't wanna get into it. Let's go inside."

XxX

That night came. Grillby and Kabel wound up together in the bed.

They had both agreed that holding onto each other was fine, but Kabel had specified where her broken rib was, and Grillby had promised to be as careful as he could be.

So, the two were fast asleep together. The gentle heat of Grillby's flames were enough to lull Kabel right into an easy but sound sleep. Until her phone buzzed at about one in the morning from where it was charging on the nightstand. She reached over and checked it.

It was a text from Papyrus. And it only had five words:

 _I will bring you home._

 *****To clarify: Grillby and Kabel didn't have sexy time, they just wound up sharing a bed. But I don't have too much time to talk, because I feel like crap and my laptop's about to die. So be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

*****Hello, everyone! I am back, after assembling a bed, with another chapter. I don't have anything decent to say here, so Papyrus and Grillby belong to my man Toby Fox, Kabel belongs to me, and let's jump right in!**

 **Chapter Twelve: Telling Him**

After Papyrus' text, Kabel just laid there in the bed. Was this really what she had to deal with in the middle of the night? She put her phone down and sighed to herself.

It made her even more annoyed when her phone kept on buzzing. She turned it off completely, getting fed up as she put down her phone and got out of bed. She looked at Grillby, who was still sound asleep. Then, she reached into her purse, pulling out her cigarette box and lighter before she went to the bathroom connected to the bedroom.

She shut the bathroom door quietly and flicked on the lights. When she exhaled the first drag from her cigarette, it came out as a sigh. She sat on the counter. Partly because she wanted a place to sit, and party because her back was to the only mirror in the bathroom.

A small part of her wanted to check all of those texts. Maybe they weren't from Papyrus? They could've very well been from any other person. But who could've been sending texts at this hour? They had to have been out of their right mind.

 _Then again, I was never perfectly sane in the first place either,_ Kabel thought, lighting a second cigarette. When she finished smoking that one, she left the bathroom, turning out the lights.

She put her things away and laid down on the bed, wincing as her broken rib barely nudged the bed. She moved to where her head was against Grillby's chest.

When she felt his arms go around her was when she managed to go into a dreamless sleep.

XxX

The next day was the one day out of the week that Grillby's was closed.

So, Kabel woke up to the sound of cooking faintly downstairs. She rolled over in the bed and checked the time. 10:14 AM. So, she hauled herself out of bed and went down to the kitchen.

Sure enough, Grillby was making some breakfast. "Hey, what's on the menu?" Kabel asked as she walked over. "Well, I just started making pancakes. Question: do you have any other clothes besides your sweater and your jeans?" Grillby asked. Kabel looked down at herself. She had slept in her clothes.

"No, unless you count my work uniform," she said. "You can borrow some of mine. I'm a bit bigger than you, but the clothes will fit until you can get some more," Grillby said.

Kabel was a bit flustered by the offer as she went upstairs. Then again, she'd just shared a bed with the man, so wearing his clothes wasn't exactly unreasonable. She went to his closet and pulled out a pair of black pants and a white button-up.

As she took off her sweater, she saw the painful reminders of where she'd cut off her own rib and where Sans had hurt her. But they reminded her even more of how much of a liar she was.

She'd told more lies than she had the patience to count or the memory to recall. And she'd only ever come clean about them to her brothers. But, she had to tell one more person. And he was downstairs, cooking breakfast. Kabel changed into the white button-up and black pants, smoked a bit in the bathroom so she'd be somewhat calm as she poured out even a little bit of her past, and went downstairs.

"Hey," Grillby said. Kabel sat down at the table. "Breakfast almost ready?" she asked, her tone thick. "Yes. But you were in a good mood literally a few minutes ago. What's wrong?" Grillby asked.

Kabel kept her gaze on the table. "I'll tell you when you sit down," was all she said. Sure enough, it didn't take long to finish up breakfast. The strange couple had their pancakes in no time.

"So, what exactly is wrong?" Grillby asked.

So, Kabel launched into the story of her surface arrest. She could've smoked every cigarette in her bag, yet she couldn't make herself crazy enough to get into her Underground arrest. And she came clean about how she'd gotten kicked out of her house.

"And... would your broken rib have anything to do with this?" Grillby asked. Kabel felt her aforementioned injury ache more than normal. "Sans and I got into a fight. I burned his face, he broke my rib. Fair trade, apparently," she said.

Grillby was silent as he let that sink in.

"So you've got a smoke-addicted, jailbird of a broken girlfriend. If ya wanna kick me out, I'll go pack up my stuff," Kabel said. As she started to walk away from the table, she felt a warm hand grab hers.

"Wait," Grillby said. "What? You wanna dump me first before ya cordially show me out?" Kabel spat sarcastically.

"No. I still love you. And I want you to stay," Grillby said. He walked over to Kabel, taking both of her hands this time. She was happy, if not a bit embarrassed as well.

"Are you made of flames or made of cheese?" she asked. "Maybe a bit of both," Grillby replied.

He had to pick up Kabel to make up for the height difference, but he still kissed her.

XxX

After breakfast, Grillby had gone to shower. How someone made entirely of flames could shower was beyond Kabel. But when she saw all of the texts that had been sent to her, that was the last thing on her mind.

She read them all before her eye sockets widened and she could only get out three words to describe how she felt currently.

"Oh... my... God."

 *****Yep. Back-to-back cliffhangers. I'm cruel like that. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

*****Hello, everyone! So, this was honestly made up as I went along, but I'm glad that I made it up because I feel bad that I left this story. But I'm here now! Anyways, Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Frisk, and Grillby belong to Toby Fox, Kabel and other peeps belong to me, and let's jump in!**

 **Chapter Thirteen: What's Going On?**

Kabel stared at her phone for a few moments, petrified. She hardly noticed it when Grillby stepped out of the shower-with only a towel around his waist-and went to his closet to look for some day clothes. Kabel got up from the bed (after all, she'd left her phone in the bedroom, so she had to go back upstairs to check it after breakfast) and went after her purse.

She didn't care that she was smoking in the middle of her boyfriend's bedroom. That was the last of her concerns. She just needed to get enough of a grip on her sanity-what was left of it, at least-to process what her next move should've been.

"What's got you so wound up?" Grillby asked, now fully dressed.

Kabel took her cigarette from her mouth and looked at him. "Papyrus kept sending me texts about how he would bring me home in the middle of the night. But Sans told me that there's a bunch of police officers that showed up bright and early today, and some scientists that are all asking him, Papyrus, Toriel, and Frisk about me! The worst part is, Sans has been enough of a d-bag recently to recount _every little thing_ that I trusted only him and Papyrus to know to those cops! And he told me that they've been demanding to see me!" she explained rather loudly. She finished her smoke.

Right as she went to put a second one in her mouth, Grillby said, "You know you have to face them eventually." Kabel gritted her teeth, then sighed. "I know that. And I know it's gonna end badly," she said. She put her second cigarette in her mouth in angry silence.

"You want me to come with you, don't you?" Grillby asked. Kabel couldn't look at him as she nodded, blushing.

XxX

A skeletal hand tightly held one made of fire as Grillby and Kabel walked over.

It was a quiet walk, as Kabel was too deep in her own thoughts and a bit high on the nicotine her stress demanded from her. And Grillby had always been more of a quiet type in the first place.

At last, they walked up to the house. Kabel went up to the door, but only stared at it. At last, she used a shaky hand to actually open up the door. "Let's get this over with," she said. Grillby knew that she was scared, even if she wasn't going to admit it. So, they went inside.

In the living room was where everyone was. "Everyone" meant Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Frisk, monster authorities, human authorities (including Officer Strickland), and monster scientists. They were all talking about something. Until Officer Strickland looked over.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the murderer herself," he said.

Kabel's eye sockets widened. "Murderer? I haven't killed anyone!" she protested.

"You killed the Royal Scientist. The one before Dr. Alphys, I mean," one of the monster authorities said.

"I didn't kill him! I just... almost killed him. You guys know that. You were the ones who put me in the slammer for it," Kabel corrected, sounding a bit awkward.

"It was inadvertedly, then. But, you did lead him to do it. Here, take a look at this journal entry we found. I've written the English translation, should you not know the Wing Dings," one of the scientists said.

Kabel took the paper from him. "It was engraved into my brain. I know Wing Dings," she said. Still, she read the journal entry:

 _Entry 0312:_

 _I am useless. That girl got away. She nearly killed me. I'm certain she went crazy. I doubt she is alright to face the public. After all, my experiments are all she's known for years now._

 _Without S1, P2, or K3, there is no sort of work to be done. K3 has injured me beyond repair. Even the healing magic of the queen couldn't fix the damage to my SOUL she did. Well... she's just as useless as I am. She can't go ballistic like that on everyone she meets, and she'll have that magic-restricting device for life on her rib!_

 _I cannot perform my scientific duties any longer. I have no subjects. My body will never be in a state to work again. The Underground is losing hope, and quickly, at that. I have lost my mind._

 _I would be better off in the Core, within my creation. For as long as I shall last._

 _Arial... I miss you, Arial..._

That was where it ended. Kabel put down the entry and let that sink in. "Oh my God... I lead my dad to kill himself..." she said. When she looked around, she realized everyone was staring at her. They were anticipating her next words. So, she was going to give them what they wanted.

"But he deserved it. He put me, Sans, and Papyrus through _hell_ just because Mom died. That hurt us too. Did he not _see_ that we were hurting too?! We _all_ cried that night when we found out that Mom wouldn't be coming home! Dad left me and these two to just hand onto the edge in our little cells, switching us out for his terrible experiments! When he went home, we all wished for freedom. My brother got it before I did, but not without damages. Sans lost his eye glow in his right eye socket and Papyrus can hardly even remember half of what we went through. And I know that I got freedom, yeah, and I'm grateful for that. But at the cost of staying much longer that my brothers, having to cut off part of my rib, going to prison, unintentionally killing my dad, and losing half of my vision! That's why I only have one eyelight, after all. I'm trying to make things better. My brain is trying to get better. But I got kicked out by my only family members! Grillby's care can only do so much! The cigarettes can only do so much! Now, you cops and scientists are back after me, just to remind me of what I've done! I live with it _every single day_ of my life! So just go ahead and do whatever you want with me. Because I'm done trying. I'm done trying to fix myself," she caved.

Everyone kept staring. They were all shocked by such an outburst. Kabel reached into her purse and lit a cigarette.

It was after she took and released a drag that she said a single word.

"Well?"

 *****Being honest, writing Kabel's outburst was my favorite part of this entire chapter. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

*****Hello, everyone! I'm trying to get back to all of my stories on here. This story, along with Family of SOULs, is probably one of the trickiest ones I've ever written for the reason that I've never written a thing like it in my life. I started on it last night, but I got kinda sick and went to bed. But I finished it today, and here I am! So, Sans, Papyrus, Frisk, Toriel, and Grillby belong to Toby Fox, Kabel and anyone else belong to me, and let's roll!**

 **Chapter Fourteen: Will You Try?**

Everyone was silent for ages after the outburst.

"Are ya happy? That's my whole story for all of you to hear. Sans and Papyrus are kinda mixed in too, but they hate me now, I'm sure of it. I'm a half-blind, drug-addicted, good-for-nothing liar. Broken. If you wanna take me to jail... I don't care. They'd probably like me more there than _anyone_ in this room ever has and ever will. And throwing me in the nuthouse won't do a single thing for me, except make me worse," Kabel said.

She dropped her cigarette butt on the floor and walked to lean against the wall with crossed arms. Her boots were much louder than they should've been against the hardwood floor.

Everyone was completely silent for the longest time. Eventually, someone did step forward. Papyrus walked over and put his hands on his sister's shoulders.

"You can still be good. Everyone can," he said, his tone uncharacteristically solemn. But his expression showed that he meant it.

"Paps, I can't. You heard me, didn't you? I've told you time and time again. I can't be good," Kabel said grimly. She was picked up by her underarms so suddenly that she let out an undignified yelp.. Granted, she wasn't picked up very high off the ground, but it was still a shock.

"Now, you listen, Serifa. I have believed in everyone. Sans, the human, _anyone_ and _everyone_ who I meet. The Great Papyrus is no idiot. I've met people who are bad, and have seen people who are bad. You may think you're broken, but you're not broken forever. I, the Great Papyrus, still believe in you," Papyrus said. He looked like he was about to cry, he got so into it. "You're my sister. And I love you."

He let Kabel drop to the ground before he walked back to where he had been. Frisk had to given him a comforting hug.

Kabel looked over at her oldest brother. "You got any smart-mouthed comments for me?" she asked grimly.

"It depends. You gonna burn me again?" Sans retorted.

"Spit it out and we'll see," Kabel said.

"All I'm thinking is, I don't even know if I can trust you. You've told so many lies, you make Alphys look like a truther. Frisk will know it, but I placed my trust in lots of things. And it's been broken, time and time _and time_ again. That's why I don't like to make promises... they usually end up in me getting _boned_ over," Sans said.

Kabel looked over and Toriel, Frisk, and Papyrus. "So how come you spill everything to these guys so easily?" she asked.

"Paps is our brother, and the only family we have left. I'd do anything for him. Frisk... I didn't trust them at first because they're a human. And they did a lot of bad stuff that made me lose my trust for a while. But now, I love 'em like they're my own. Tori, well, you can't stop true love. Granted, it took me a while to find the courage to marry her. But I did. Sis, you ruined it for me," Sans explained.

Kabel sighed. She sat down on the couch, rubbing at her face. It was when she felt fire-made arms around her that she snapped out of the daze that her outburst brought her into.

"Grillby, what the frick are you doing?" she asked.

"You act like I don't love you any more," Grillby said.

"Did you not just hear legitimately _any_ of what she said?" Sans asked.

"You shut up," Grillby replied. For someone as soft-spoken and well-mannered as he was, that was a shock to hear. Especially since he was talking to his best friend.

"So, you believe that she can be good as well?" Papyrus asked, hope in his eye sockets.

"Yes," Grillby agreed.

Now that was something that hit harder. Kabel crossed her arms, looking to the floor. But Grillby turned her head to the side gently and kissed her.

"I have a question."

Everyone looked over to Frisk, who was that one that had spoken. They walked over to the youngest of the skeletal siblings.

"Yeah?" Kabel asked. She moved further into Grillby's hold, lighting a cigarette off of his hand.

"I've been thinking about this. But can you really not be good..." Frisk began,

"...or do you just not want to try?"

 *****And... I'm going to have to leave you there. Be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

*****Yes. This story is still alive. I am still filled with determination when it comes to finishing this! Okay? Okay. Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Frisk, and Grillby belong to Toby Fox, Kabel and other peeps belong to me, and let's roll!**

 **Chapter Fifteen: You Can Be Good**

Frisk's question quieted the room entirely.

Kabel looked like she wanted to smack someone. "I've already told you, kid. I can't be good!" she cried.

"I didn't ask you that. I asked if you've _tried_ to be good," Frisk calmly repeated.

That had Kabel caught. She sighed. "...no," she admitted.

"Then why haven't you tried?" Frisk asked.

"Because I _can't_!" Kabel yelled for the thousandth time. She reached into her purse for her cigarette box and lighter. But before she even saw a spark, both objects flew from her hands.

They went right into Sans' hands, thanks to his magic. "This being taken can be a start," he said.

Kabel stormed over to him and took her stuff back, putting it back into her purse and holding up a bone. "Take that again and I will hurt you," she swore.

"Might not wanna say that with the fuzz and the scientists around," Sans said, motioning to the crowd of people that were still in the living room.

Toriel found she was the only one with the authority to actually _do_ something about that. "Everyone, if you could leave promptly, we've discussed all that needs to be discussed with such an audience," she said.

So, every police officer and scientist left the house. That left Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Frisk, Grillby, and Kabel there.

"Thanks," Kabel said.

"As lazy as Sans is, he might have just given me an idea" Papyrus said. He walked over and gingerly took Kabel's purse, only returning her cell phone.

"Hey!" she protested.

"The Great Papyrus will keep your cigarettes, your lighter, and your wallet. We shall make a compromise. I will not mess with your things; they will remain safe in the room of the Great Papyrus. To teach you to be good, you shall get one cigarette if you are good. If you don't do good, then you get none," Papyrus explained.

"So... you think I'm a dog?" Kabel asked.

"Of course not! You're my sister, and I love you very, very much. But this is for your own good. And if you claim you cannot be good, then you will at least break your smoking habit," Papyrus said.

Kabel hummed half-heartedly. "So if I get one, do I walk over here every time?" she deadpanned.

"You can have your room back to make the system easier?" Papyrus said. He turned to Sans, Toriel, and Frisk. "Do you agree?" he asked.

"As long as no one fights, I'm okay," Frisk stated. "If I get injured and therefore die, then she's out," Sans said. "I supposed," Toriel sighed, clearly reluctantly to allow this to happen. But, she knew she was outnumbered.

"So! You now have your room back in your training to be a better person," Papyrus said happily.

Kabel looked at everyone around her. Then, she sat down next to Grillby. "I don't know how you're gonna track how 'good' I'm doing," she said, "but I want to stay at Grillby's house. I... I think I can be better with him."

Grillby put his arm around her.

"Don't do her too hard~" Sans joked. "The death threat is still on the table," Kabel growled.

Sans held his hands up in surrender despite his smile.

 *****That's all I have for this chapter until I come up with the next part. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I will see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

*****Hello, everyone! This story isn't dead after all! Every character belong to Toby Fox, except for Kabel because she's mine, and let's roll!**

 **Chapter Sixteen: Crazy**

Over the next month or so, Kabel was trying.

She was trying her best to improve who she was. She tried to have a more optimistic outlook on life, especially when Papyrus called to check in on her-a daily occurrence.

She kept inside all of the things she wanted to really do. Whether that was cursing someone out or straight-up mauling someone with magic, she had to keep it back. All for the sake of getting her fix.

Every Sunday night, she would get to go back to Sans and Papyrus' house and enjoy her cigarettes once again. And good Lord, she was grateful. The rest of the six days, the denial to her addiction's demands almost drove her _crazy._

She would commonly have to bite down on her hand when she felt urges, and if she was around other people, they would ask her if she was okay. She would take her hand from her mouth shortly thereafter and usually get on with her day.

Normally, Grillby could help her if they were together. But they weren't always together.

And Kabel could only hold this back for so long before she started to lose it.

XxX

It was evening time now. Actually, it was pretty late at night. Grillby was fast asleep, his flames a gentle crackle that anyone could fall asleep to.

Kabel, however, wasn't quite asleep. She was wide awake, fidgeting in her place, thoughts running through her head at rapid speed. And she was desperately tryin to shut them up. She tried to relax into Grillby's gentle, fire-made arms. Normally, she could do that. But she just couldn't this time.

 _Shut up... shut up... shut up! SHUT UP!_ she screamed mentally.

At last, she couldn't take it. She sat up and threw Grillby's arms off of her.

The fire elemental woke up, putting on his glasses. "Kabel?" he asked tiredly.

"Enough. I'm done. I can't take it," Kabel finally submitted. She got up and felt a grip on her wrist.

"Come back to bed. You're just having another episode," Grillby said, getting up behind his girlfriend.

Kabel forced him away. "Episode, my blind eye socket! You can't just... just fix me with how much you love me! _You_ can't fix me! _Sans_ can't fix me! _Papyrus_ can't fix me! This... this BS idea of goodness is driving me crazy! I can't do it!" she cried, clearly desperate. She was breathing hard, and she realized then that glowing, purple tears were running down her face.

Grillby walked towards her cautiously. "Serifa, you have to ca-"

He was cut off by a harsh slap in the face.

" _Don't call me that,"_ Kabel growled, her voice hardly even recognizable. She held a magic bone in her hand so tightly that the bone was starting to crack.

"Kabel, you have to calm down! You're the one who's letting this get out of control!" Grillby exclaimed at last.

Kabel opened her mouth to yell back... but she had nothing to say. She dispelled her bone and wiped away the tears on her face.

"Y... yeah. You're right. It's my fault," she said quietly.

Grillby went over and wrapped his arms around her gently. She accepted it, and the soft kiss to the top of her skull as well.

At last, she stepped back. "Hey, I... I need to take a walk. Clear my head. I'll come back," she promised, her voice still thick.

"Fine. I'll be here," Grillby said. He watched as Kabel pulled on her sweater and slipped on a pair of shoes. He was falling asleep as she left.

XxX

A downstairs lighter burned into bone. It wasn't quite the same as the relief of a cigarette... but it would have to do until Sunday.

 *****And that's where I'm going to leave you for now. Be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

*****Hello, everyone! Before we jump in, I have to put a trigger warning: there is a suicide attempt made. That's all I'm saying. Anyways, Kabel belongs to me, Grillby belongs to Toby Fox, and let's roll!**

 **Chapter Seventeen: Ashes, Ashes, Time To Go Down**

Kabel kept burning herself every night that she didn't get to go over to Sans and Papyrus' house just to get her fix.

And Grillby was completely unaware, for the sole fact that he used to take a lot of night walks to clear his head. He'd done that especially right after his wife had left him. So, he just assumed that Kabel, with a lot on her mind and lot on her SOUL, just needed some time to herself.

When in actuality, she was burning scars into her bones. Scars that she could always cover up with the sleeves of her sweaters or the legs of her jeans.

But something always had to break, now, didn't it?

XxX

It was just about time from the "nightly walk" until Grillby grabbed Kabel's arm. She cursed under her breath at the touch of her burn marks.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You said we could...?" Grillby trailed off.

Kabel knew just what he was talking about. And she loved it so much that she forgot that she couldn't do it. "Yeah. I'm curious as to how flame elementals shower," she said.

Grillby thought about it for a few moments. "Magic," was all he could come up with.

Kabel rolled her working eye socket. "Alright, let's just get ready," she said.

So, they both began to undress. Grillby was pretty thin, but surprisingly easy on the eyes without his usual day clothes on.

Kabel whistled. "Well, that's another reason to call you hot," she commented.

"Alright, alright, enough with the pick-up lines. You get ready too. I'll get the water warm," Grillby said. Then, he went off into the bathroom, and the shower was heard turning on.

Kabel dropped her clothes and walked towards the bathroom. That meant she had to walk past a mirror. She didn't quite get all the way past it, though. She turned and looked at her reflection.

Two broken ribs, to never heal again. Countless small marks on her bones, never to fade. On her face? The expression of a tired, guilty, addict hanging on the edge.

And there was no way she could show herself to Grillby like that.

With a sigh, she put her clothes back on. She moved her hand up so that both sides of the shut bathroom door were covered in blue and white bones. She went down the stairs, totally ignoring Grillby's please to put the bones away.

She dug out her lighter and flicked it on. Then, she dragged it across her neck. The flames burned deep into her bones, and breathing became a struggled. After her remaining vision became blurry, she collapsed onto the floor.

The last thing she saw before blacking out was Grillby. He was on the phone, in a bath robe.

"Yeah, my girlfriend... I found her passed out... it might've been an attempted suicide..."

 *****Yeah... this wasn't the best chapter. It was what I could think of, okay? Okay. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

*****Hello, everyone! So two things: one, I believe my laptop is on its death bed, and two, this story is coming to an end soon. Not in this chapter, but soon. Anyways, Sans, Papyrus, and Grillby belong to Toby Fox, Kabel belongs to me, and let's get on in!**

 **Chapter Eighteen: At The Hospital**

When the ambulance came, Grillby asked in a panic if he could ride along to the hospital. He was denied... and also told that he needed to put on some clothes. He did just that after the paramedics took Kabel and drove to the hospital.

When he went up to the front desk and asked about his girlfriend, he was told that he couldn't quite see her yet. So, he went to the waiting room and claimed a chair.

Some time to kill was okay; he had a call to make anyways. So, that's what he did.

"What's up?"

"Sans, you and Papyrus need to come to the hospital."

"What happened?"

"Kabel tried to commit suicide. I'm waiting on some news back n—"

"Then let her."

"...I'm sorry?"

"Then let her! She kept on saying that she couldn't be fixed. She lied about everything and hid away. _Tibia_ honest, let this put her out of her misery."

"You know, she is your sister. And you just flat-out told me that you wanted her to die."

"Pretty much."

Grillby couldn't even bother to finish the phone call. He hung up on Sans. Best friend or not, he wasn't going to sit there and listen to someone who wanted his only sister to die.

Rather, he called someone that he knew would come, and right away.

"Hello, Grillby! What can I, the Great Papyrus, do for you?"

"You need to come to the hospital."

"Why? What happened?"

"Kabel tried to commit suicide."

"Oh my God! I shall be there soon with Sans!"

Grillby recoiled at the mention of the shorter of the skeleton brothers.

"Don't bother bringing Sans."

XxX

Sure enough, Papyrus came pretty quickly—but he still brought Sans.

"I don't care how long you two stay. I'll give her a few minutes, then I'm out," was what Sans had stated right away.

Although Papyrus had whapped him on the back of the skull, Grillby had said nothing. Rather, he gave an understanding nod.

A short time later, they were all approached by a nurse. "Are you the one who came with a miss Serifa Gaster?" she asked.

"Yes. These are her brothers," Grillby said.

Although Papyrus waved, Sans only glanced at the nurse.

"Alright... well, you can go see her. She's up in room 804. She'll probably still be knocked out because we had to do all of the work on her throat, and I highly doubt that the fillings in her bones will be feeling very good either," the nurse said.

"Wait, fillings in her bones?" Grillby asked.

"She had several burn marks on her arms and legs that appeared to be self-harm. We couldn't do anything about the gaps in her ribs, but we could do something about the burns," the nurse elaborated.

That's when Grillby realized that Kabel's "nightly walks" were down to his kitchen, the only place where someone could be burned because of a lighter.

Well, he could also burn people if he got angry enough, but that was an entirely different matter.

He got up from his chair and starting walking towards the elevator. Papyrus was right on his heels, while Sans was a few feet behind.

XxX

Going to room 804 was quiet. Papyrus went in first, but only because Grillby pulled Sans to the side.

"What's up, Grillbz?" Sans asked. He wasn't quite as relaxed when he was picked up off of the ground by his shirt collar. "Hey, what gives?" he protested.

"You'd better act like you care in front of her. Am I clear?" Grillby asked, his tone so cold that it possibly could've frozen him.

Sans shortcutted out of his hold. "I make no promises," was all he said before walking inside.

Grillby cursed under his breath, but followed along inside.

Papyrus had already taken a chair by the bed.

Kabel was indeed still passed out, yes. She had her arms mostly covered in bandages over what were presumably her burn fillings. She was covered up to her ribs in a lame excuse for a blanket, but her legs probably looked the same. There was a different-looking bandage on her neck, and poked into her hand was an IV of saline.

Grillby pulled up a second chair to the other side of the bed and gently took Kabel's hand in both of his.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Papyrus asked.

Sans looked as if he wanted to make a smart-mouthed comment, but he kept it to a smirk.

"It's just anesthesia wearing off. She'll get up soon," Grillby said.

And that statement wound up being true, as it wasn't much longer until Kabel started showing signs of life. She shifted a little before her eye sockets slowly opened. She looked at the company of three around her.

"...I guess I failed, didn't I?" she asked. Her voice was hardly audible.

"Yep. But I'm happy for that," Grillby said.

"Before I talk to you guys, I wanna talk to Sans. Alone," Kabel said.

"We will be right outside!" Papyrus said brightly before retreating.

Grillby leaned over the bed railing just enough to give Kabel a kiss on the mouth before he left.

Sans sat down in a chair by the bed.

"So what do you want with me?"

 *****So I'm gonna leave you guys there (sorry, not sorry). I'm sorry if there were more typos because this is from my cell phone instead of my computer. Be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	19. Chapter 19

*****Hello, everyone! Take it in, guys... the final chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed-the frequent reviewers including smilesforeverhappy, who is a cool dude-and know that I appreciate you all. Anyways, Kabel belongs to me, Sans, Papyrus, and Grillby belong to Toby Fox, and let's roll!**

 **Chapter Nineteen: What She Wants (Final)**

A silence fell between the two siblings. It felt like forever, but it was only a few minutes.

"...if you're not gonna say anything, then I'm going home," Sans eventually said.

"Stay. I'm just... trying to figure out the words," Kabel said. As she thoughts, she picked at the bandages holding the IV to her hand. How to phrase this... how to pick out months of thoughts and years of feelings into sentences...

At last, she got three simple words out.

"You never cared."

Sans raised a brow bone. "So that's what's driving you crazy?" he asked.

"Yeah. And I know some-well, most it's one me. But we were separated for years. More years than I have the mental energy to count up to. I might not have acted like it, but I really, really missed you guys. That's why I went to jail twice! Why I let you guys go instead of me from Dad's lab and why I went half-blind! Because I knew-well, though you had forgotten, I stayed in Waterfall. When I found the cigarettes, they... they helped. More than they should've. And I got addicted. When I found you guys on the surface, I knew that Papyrus would care. After all, he's... well, he's Papyrus. I was really out to see if _you_ cared. Toriel and Frisk can kiss my bony butt and call it ice cream. When I got with Grillby, I was _hoping_ to find some sorta happiness with him that would make me feel better. And I love him, don't get my wrong, but... it ain't the same, y'know? You haven't even acted like my big brother. You ratted my past with the arrests out to Toriel, held my feelings over my head, broke off part of my rib... and that's just what I got off of the top of my head. I know that a lot of this was me, but... but some of it was you. I just wanna know that you care," Kabel explained.

Sans stared at her. "...and if I told you I didn't care?" he asked.

Kabel looked down at her lousy excuse of a sheet. "Then I'd go off and try to kill myself again... and hopefully be successful this time," she mumbled, not looking up.

Sans sat back in his chair. He didn't have a single word that he could think of to say. So he'd had a hand in helping his hardened, sarcastic little sister drive herself to suicide? And all this time, he'd just thought she was taking it too hard!

When, in reality... Kabel had been through a lot. But so had Sans, and Papyrus as well. And the brothers had made it through that together. Maybe... maybe it was time that Kabel was actually included.

"S... Serifa?" Sans eventually said, his voice thick.

"Yeah?" Kabel asked. She didn't even care that her first name was just used. She didn't even look up.

Now, it was Sans' turn to take a minute to think. At last, he found the words.

"I didn't know that I helped lead ya to this. And I didn't mean to! This whole time, I just assumed that I could mess around with you and we'd be like the kids we were before Mom died. But you fought back, because I hit nerves. And I fought back, because you hit nerves. But take it from someone who hates making promises... I promise I'll start acting more like I, y'know, actually care about you," he said.

"We all grow up and change. Being dragged through hell along the way just kinda made all three of us a little broken," Kabel said, finally looking over.

"But we're broken in a way so we'll fit like Papyrus' puzzles?" Sans asked.

"Just like one of his puzzles," Kabel agreed.

Sans gave her a hug straight-on; something he didn't do unless he really meant it.

Kabel was a bit taken aback at first. But she hugged back.

Eventually, they separated, and Sans plunked down in his chair.

"Y'know, this chair ain't so bad..." he commented.

"Lazy bones," Kabel said. "Could we call your broken eye socket a smoky eye?" Sans suggested. Kabel snorted. "Touche."

Sans crossed his arms in satisfaction. "Want me to get the others back in here?" he asked.

"You know that Papyrus has been waiting and listening at the door the whole time," Kabel said.

"I'd bet you five bucks on that, but I'm kinda in debt to your boyfriend," Sans said. He used his magic to open the door from his chair, and Papyrus fell right on his face.

"I told him not to try to listen in," Grillby sighed, walking over to the bedside.

Papyrus stood up, walking over to stand with Sans. "I couldn't even hear anything!" he said.

"Probably because we don't have ears?" Sans suggested.

Meanwhile, Kabel leaned against Grillby's warm frame, allowing him to wrap his lanky arms around her. "How're you feeling?" he asked.

Kabel looked at Sans, who was tormenting Papyrus with puns, and grinned. She looked back to Grillby.

"I think I'll get better."

 *****And there you have it. That is this story completed. Thanks to all of you who read it. I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
